A Blossoming Love
by banapples2018
Summary: Join Gajeel and Levy in their journey of finding love and creating a family together. The journey may be rough, but it's always fulfilling being with the one you love.
1. Is This Love?

**_*Disclaimer- I own nothing, but I do own the phone I typed this on! :3_**

 ** _*Rating- This is going to be rated M for future lemons and for language_**

 ** _*Author's Note*_**

 ** _This is a new multi-chapter fan fiction of the pair Gajeel/Levy. This story was donated by Chartruese. Thanks for reading~ ^^_**

* * *

It's not like he expected to fall in love with her, not like he wanted to feel this way. None of it is his fault. Yes, he bet if he didn't talk to her every single day or if he didn't spend as much time with her, he would have never have felt the way he does. But did he actually want that? Of course it's a little bit of a shock having feelings for someone who you figured hated you, but after the initial shock, the more acceptable it becomes.

"Yo Gajeel! You wanna fight or what?" Came a shout from across the guild. Natsu, being the idiot he is, was standing on a table with fists aflame. Gajeel only rolled his eyes at his friend. Well, friend/enemy/rival/family. Damn there was a lot he could say to describe Natsu and his relationship... Oh well.

"What do you want Flame Brain?" Gajeel sneered. Natsu huffed and jumped off the table, walking over to Gajeel. The guild members moved out of the pyro's way, not wanting to be involved. Once Natsu reached Gajeel, he took a hold of his collar and yanked him to his feet.

"What did you just call me? Say it to my face." Natsu glared at Gajeel, daring him to repeat what he said.

"What? That I called you Flame Brain? Would you rather I call you stupid or 'special'," Gajeel made air quotes, "because I can definitely do that instead. Oh wait, never mind, only Lucy can call you those names. What, you and your-" Natsu punched him square in the face.

"Oh would you shut your trap! We all know about your little crush on Levy." Gajeel blushed slightly at the mention of the petite mage. "So how about you stop making fun of people who actually are happily together with someone?" Right when Natsu was about to punch Gajeel again, Lucy stepped inside the guild and saw what was going on.

"Natsu, what the heck do you think you're doing? Put him down this instant!" Natsu promptly put Gajeel down and stepped back, with a glare of course. He walked away, dusting himself off as he reached Lucy. "Really? I thought you said you came here for a couple drinks and to talk with everyone? Yet here you are starting a fight." Lucy began tapping her foot to emphasize her impatience with him. Grabbing Natsu by the cuff, she dragged him out of the guild hall. "When we get home, you are in so much trouble."

As the pair left, everyone sweat dropped. A couple of them looked over at Gajeel while the others just went back to what they were doing. Gajeel sat back down, deep in thought. Is it true? Did everyone know about his crush on the female mage? Was he really a hater of people in happy relationships? Of course he wasn't! Natsu was just spouting nonsense again.

Gajeel looked around the guild hall, taking everything in. He sighed, standing back up and walking out the guild door, waving a hand at Mira since she said goodbye to him.

Rounding the corner to his house, Gajeel couldn't help but mull over what Natsu had said. Yeah, he may have a little, tiny crush on Levy, but he wasn't a douche because she didn't feel the same. Or at least he thinks she doesn't feel the same. And the way Natsu said it too; like Gajeel hadn't even tried to show he was interested. Pfft. If he only knew...

Gajeel opened the door to his apartment dorm, looking around to see if his 'kitty' was inside. As it turned out, he wasn't so Gajeel went over to the T.V, watching whatever he stop flipping channels on.

Gajeel sat down, picked up the remote off the coffee table, and turned on the T.V. Gajeel groaned as he realized there was nothing good on, so he settled for this cheesy romance movie called "The Titanic" or whatever it's called. In the beginning, all Gajeel wanted to do was throw-up what he ate for lunch because... Damn was this movie stupid. He hit the pause button and left the room to go make some popcorn. After the popcorn was done, Gajeel jumped back down on the couch, bouncing twice from the force of him landing on it. He hit play and the movie started back up.

By the end of the movie, Gajeel sat in a bundle of blankets with tissues from crying his eyes out. Who knew he was such a softy for crappy, sad romantic movies? Well he knew now. Gajeel blew his nose for the umpteenth time, turning off the T.V and bundling himself further into the blankets. Gajeel fell asleep just like that.

Around an hour or two later, Lily returned to the apartment with grocery bags. Being so small, he wasn't exactly able to flip the light switch on, but he didn't need light to know where Gajeel was. God was he a loud snorer.

Walking over to the sleeping form of Gajeel and setting the bags down beside the table, Lily sat on the edge of the couch, waiting for his friend to wake up. Why did it look like Gajeel's been crying? Lily shook his head, yet another thing to ask him...

* * *

Gajeel blinked his eyes open, rubbing them with his hands to get the sleep out of them. "Uh... Hey Lily? Are you here?" He sat up on the couch, pushing the blanket on him down to his knees so he could get off the couch and look for his 'kitty'.

"Yeah, I'm over here!" Came a shout from the small kitchen beside the living room, which is where Gajeel was located. Pantherlily walked out of the kitchen with a big bag of chips, popping one in his mouth. Gajeel only stared at his cat, watching as he placed another chip in his mouth.

 _Crunch. Crunch._

Gajeel blinked, snapping out of his post-sleep daze. He sighed as he got off the couch and walked over to Pantherlily. Well, tried to at least. As soon as Gajeel got off the couch and took a step forward, he tripped over a movie case, 'How did that get there?', and fell onto the coffee table with tissues everywhere.

"Fuck!" He hit his head with a loud thump and sat up rubbing his head, "What the hell..." Pantherlily only sighed as he strode the rest of the way to Gajeel, who was still sitting on the floor rubbing his bruise.

"Are you okay?" Lily put down his chip bag and stretched out his hand so Gajeel could take a hold of it. Pantherlily helped him to his feet, picking up his chip bag again and walking over to the couch. Gajeel shook his head and stumbled, yes stumbled, over to the kitchen to get some food as well.

As Gajeel left his apartment in the morning to head to the guild, he realized he was missing something important. 'Damn it! Why do I keep forgetting my shoes?!' He ran back to his apartment building, slamming open his room's door and picking up his shoes. While walking to the Fairy Tail guild, he was putting his shoes on, almost face planting on the sidewalk five times.

Usually Gajeel would have walked normally to the guild, slow and steady, but today was a special day. He was going on a mission for the first time in weeks. What with all these bad things happening, he hasn't had the chance to go out on a mission in a while. Because of this, he had to get to the guild early to find an appealing job before anyone else took it, and knowing the people at the guild, ***cough*** _Natsu_ ***cough*** , he didn't have much time.

Making it to the guild in what he found to be early, Gajeel busted through the doors. And then his mouth dropped, 'What the actually fuck?'

Three females, who happened to be Lucy, Juvia, and Levy, were wrestling each other over by the job board for a quest. But that didn't really freak Gajeel out. What did was the fact that they were ripping each other's clothes off, leaving one another barely covered. Natsu and the others were only encouraging the females and their antics, standing off to the side.

"Would you just-" Lucy yanked on the piece of paper harder.

"Just what? How about you just hand the job over to me." Juvia yanked the paper back. Levy took a step back from the two females, sighing in defeat. It's not like she wants to be stripped naked in a guild filled with hormonal men because of a job request.

"Would you two just give it up? It's only a job; why not just go together instead of fighting?" Lucy and Juvia both stopped yanking on the paper and gave Levy a blank look.

"Wha-?" Both of them questioned in sync. Levy sighed as she took a seat at the bar.

"How about you both go instead of fighting over it? I can just find another quest to go on." Lucy and Juvia stared at each other for few seconds before letting their hands drop from the other's clothes.

Lucy was the first to speak up, "I agree, after all I think we would make a great team."

Juvia smiled, "Of course we would! How about we take along Natsu and Gray-sama too?" Lucy nodded her head and Juvia clapped her hands, "Then it's decided. We'll go together as a team!"

The wooting from the boys turned into groaning as they muttered, "Thanks a lot Levy" before shuffling back to their seats. Levy laughed and turned to Mira, talking about some 'girl business'. One problem solved in the Fairy Tail guild.

Gajeel was still standing at the doorway, jaw ajar, looking at everyone in the guild like they were crazy. 'What the heck is wrong with them?!' Letting it drop, Gajeel walked over to the table at the far side of the guild hall. Huffing, he sat down closer to the wall. 'No use in looking for a job while those two are looking for one. I definitely don't want to get in a brawl right now...'

Levy stood up from her seat, walking over to Gajeel in the far corner. As she slide in, she began asking questions, "How are you doing Gajeel?"

 _Groan_.

"Umm, okay? So..." She looked around the table, "Are you hungry? Because I can go get us some food if you like.

 _Huff._

"Wouldyoumindgoingonaquestwithme?!" Now that captured Gajeel's attention.

"What?" He lifted his head out of his arms, looking Levy straight in the eyes. She blushed as she fiddled with her fingers.

"W-Would you mind going on a quest with me?" There was a hint of hope in the question.

"No."

Levy stared at him in shock, "And why not?" She stopped her fiddling and slammed her hands on her knees.

Gajeel shrugged, "Eh, not in the mood." Levy puffed out a cheek as she pouted, her face gaining a red tint.

"Oh I know that you came here looking for a quest. Do why won't you just go on one with me?"

Gajeel looked at her in mock shock, "Have you been stalking me?!"

Levy stared at him wide eyed, "No! Of course I haven't! But the fact that you're here this early in the morning is a good clue."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Don't you have that quad thing that usually goes with you? Why not go with them?"

Just then, the two males in her quad appeared, linking arms around each other's necks. "Yes! We're always here for you miss!"

"Please take us with you!"

Gajeel gave a look to Levy that said 'See!' with the hand gesture that went along with it. Levy huffed and pouted again. 'This was getting nowhere...' And like that, she had an idea.

Levy smirked deviously, leaning in closer over the table, "I can tell everyone in the guild that Mr. I'm-so-tough cried while watching The Titanic." She poked him in the chest for emphasis.

Gajeel's eyes widen, "You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." Gajeel opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water as he pointed at Levy. She only laughed, leaning away from him.

Closing his mouth all the way, he sighed, "Fine, whatever. But don't expect much from me, you hear?" Levy nodded her head quickly and saluted him.

"Yes sir!" She giggled as she lowered her hand. "So what job do you want to go on?"

Gajeel looked over at the board from where they were, not really seeing anything eye catching. "How about you go back over there and choose one? I don't really care as long as I get to go on a job."

"Okay!" Levy chirped as she glided over to the job board. 'God does she have a nice-'

"Don't you even finish that thought!" Gajeel slammed a hand to his mouth once he realized that he had spoken that out loud. Really loud. He sweat dropped as some people looked over at him. He waved at them and glared at the table. 'Stupid table. Stupid guild. Stupid butt.'

"Here you are!" Gajeel's head snapped up, snatching the paper out of Levy's hand. He looked over it slowly, making sure that he read everything correctly. He raised one eyebrow as a particular sentence caught his eye.

"It says here that it's a quest that will take about a month to complete."

Levy nodded her head, "Yes, but did you read the actually job?"

Gajeel looked back over the paper, reading what the job requested. His eyes widen a fraction before he closes them all the way. "No. You are not going on this mission Levy."

Said female stared at him like he'd grown an extra head. "What?"

"You can't go."

Levy's face got red, her hands taking the shape of fists as she clenched them. "What gives you the right to tell what job I can and can't go on, huh? None." She snatched the paper out of Gajeel's hands, taking a step away from him. Well, that is before a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

Gajeel sighed, "Fine. But if you do go on this mission, let me go with you."

Levy stared at him incredulously, "I asked you in the first place because I saw missions only like this." Gajeel opened his mouth only for it to be closed. He really needs to work on listening...

Gajeel raised his hands in the air in defeat. "Okay, okay. I get it. Now when are we supposed to leave for this mission?"

Levy looked down at the paper again, "Well it says here that we have to be there by the 1st of June, so that's how many days from now?"

"About a month and a half. Where exactly is this mission?"

"Umm, it's in the country of Seven."

Gajeel's jaw dropped, "Levy, that's about a month's ride away! We would have to leave now!"

Levy blinked, "It's really that long of a ride?"

"Well I bet with it being in the country of Seven, it's probably on the far side, meaning it's about a month away."

Levy nodded her head, slamming down her fist against her palm. "Well I guess we should be leaving then!"

Gajeel sweat dropped, but nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so."

Levy smiled, "So meet me at the train station in in an hour?"

"Wait, can I bring Lily?"

Levy shook her head, "I doubt he would want to be on a train for as long as we'll have to." 'And I want to spend time with you...'

"Okay then. Meet you there."

It took Gajeel about 30 minutes to pack everything, so he had to run to the train station to meet Levy on time. By the time he made it, he had been shoved into about 13 people, was completely out of breath, and had the feeling he had forgotten something important in his haste. 'What was it...?'

It was 10 minutes later when Levy showed up. 'I'm on a roll! Second time today I've actually been early!' While Gajeel was having a mini party in his head, Levy was leaning down against her knees to try and gain her breath.

"O-Okay. Now we just have to board the train."

Gajeel glanced over at her, "Did you even get the tickets?"

Levy shot up with two tickets in her hands, "Yep!" She waved them in Gajeel's face before handing one to him. "Here ya go!" She started pushing Gajeel forward, leading him over to their train.

When they got there, Gajeel and Levy handed the ticket man their tickets and boarded the train, taking the farthest box compartment.

Once they had taken their seat, the train started up and they were off. And that's when Gajeel realized what he forgot.

After the Grand Magic games, Gajeel found out he now had motion sickness like Natsu. With it being a recent discovery, he completely forgot about having motion sickness when he agreed to go on the quest with Levy. 'A month's ride...' And he promptly threw up.

Levy looked at him with worry in her eyes, 'Maybe asking him to come with me was a bad idea...'

Gajeel looked up from his fetal position and wiped away the puke he had on the side of his mouth. Before dunking his head back into his arms, he gave Levy a shaking smile, letting her know it wasn't her fault he was throwing up. She smiled back.

'Uh, now I know what Natsu felt like all these years when he went on train rides...'

It was about 8 hours later that Gajeel finally fell asleep, laying down on the train seat fully, letting his feet dangle off a little. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable of positions and beds, but he would have to make due.

Levy, darn that girl, was small enough to fit everything on the seat and STILL have room to move. She was curled up in a ball, hands fisted by her face as she slept.

When the two woke up, one was happy go lucky while the other was grumpy. You could guess who was who.

Levy shook Gajeel awake, telling him that he may want to go to the bathroom now before it's crowded. He grumbled and swatted her hands away before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Levy giggle and walked back over to her seat, waiting for the breakfast tray to come their way.

Gajeel sat up all the way and opened the compartment door, walking to the bathroom down the aisle. Making there, he grumbled again, stumbling inside and taking care if his business.

Levy waited patiently for him to return, having breakfast set and ready since the man who rolled the breakfast tray around had made it to their compartment already.

They ate in relative silence, only the sound of chewing food and utensils clinging could be heard. After the two were done, Gajeel took out his puke bag and threw up again and Levy took out a book.

By the time dinner was served, Gajeel was puked out and Levy bored out of her ever loving mind. They ate, once again, in silence, neither caring to talk.

After dinner, they both fell asleep. The two weeks after went exactly like that; same routine and everything. However, by the third and fourth week, Gajeel and levy began to talk more to one another instead of staying in their own little world.

One reason for this was the fact that one of the train workers noticed Gajeel motion sickness and gave him this sort of pill to help. It did to a point, but the motion sickness came back about four hours later. Because if this, the train worker decided to give Gajeel three pills a day to see if it helped lower his pain and sickness.

Since Gajeel was getting some medication for his motion sickness, he was now able to talk to Levy more. The two would talk for hours on end about whatever came to mind, looking each other in the eye as they spoke.

Certain conversations left one angry or confused, but Gajeel and Levy would talk about it some more and solve whatever the problem was.

Another reason for the sudden want to talk was that they both had this gut yearning to talk to each other. It's hard to explain, but after spending two weeks with one another and getting used to each other's presence, the urge to talk and find out more was only strengthened.

After the fourth and final week, the two had grown closer than they had ever expected to and couldn't be happier, especially Levy. It wasn't that she had a crush on him or something, but she always thought he had hated her, so to find out he didn't made her quite the happy person. He made her smile and laugh and put butterflies in her stomach and- 'Maybe this is what Lucy was talking about... Maybe I do have a crush on Gajeel.' Levy glanced at him from over her book, looking back down when he seemed to have noticed. 'It wasn't as if he would feel the same...' 

* * *

**_*Author's Note*_**

 ** _Thanks for reading the next chapter of A Blossoming Love and to those who flowed and favorited my story. I love everything single one of you guys (not trying to be creepy or anything XD)! Again, thanks for all your support~ ^^_**


	2. A Journey Begins

**_*Author's Note*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will~_**

 ** _Warning: Ehh~ There really isn't one... ^^' OH, actually language is a big one. O.O You have been warned!_**

 ** _This is now the second chapter. I decided to combine the last three to make this one. I didn't really like how short the chapters were, sorry if this confuses you. ^^' But anyhow, the next chapter will be up this week. I've already started it, so yeeeah. Be patient a little bit longer. ^^'_**

 ** _Enjoy~ ^^_**

* * *

The two got off the train as soon as they reached the train station, well more like Gajeel ran off the train as soon as they got to their destination. Being motion sick for about a month had its toll on his body, and unlike the McDonald's saying, he was not loving it.

"Ag. I think I'm gonna throw up again..." Levy sweat dropped as she patted his back, trying to comfort him. She looked out into the distance, only seeing woods and a small village. The bright sun in her eyes could be making her see less, but she honestly didn't see much. 'Maybe it was a bluff about that monster...'

As soon as Gajeel succeeded in holding down his lunch, he looked around as well, noticing the same things as Levy. "Where's the monster? I don't see anything wrong with this place."

Levy only sighed, she had no idea either. She put a hand slightly above her eyes to block out the stared straight ahead, her eyes wide in shock. Gajeel looked over at her, following her line of sight. His mouth dropped. There was a fire in the village. How they looked past this is surprising.

"We need to get down there now!" Levy began running down the slope that led from the rather small train station to the equally small village. 'I hope no one is hurt...'

Gajeel jogged after her, trying to catch up. "How can one... So small... Run... So fast..." Levy apparently didn't hear this or just chose to ignore him.

By the time they ran down the slope, about a fourth of the village was in flames. The two saw people running from all directions with water buckets, trying to tame the burning fire before it spread. Their efforts seemed to be in vain. The fire continued spreading, whether the water was thrown on it or not.

Levy looked around, seeing a small bucket of water and grabbing it to help. "Come on Gajeel. We have to help them." Gajeel nodded before he went to go find a water bucket of his own.

It took the better part of the rest of the day for the fire to burn out. Gajeel wiped the sweat from his brow. Who knew that taming a fire was that hard?

Levy walked over to him as he took a seat on a log that had been set aside for people to take a rest. "Guess what I found out?"

"What?" Gajeel grumbled as he took off his boot and dumped all the water and dirt collected in it.

"I know how this all started. The fire I mean." Gajeel glanced up, giving her a slight nod for her to continue. "Okay, well apparently to the villagers this happens every month. A monster comes from deep within the woods and attacks the village, creating a fire. I don't really understand why, but I guess that is just what we have to figure out."

Gajeel nodded his head, taking all the information in. "Is there anything else?"

Levy put a finger to her lips, "Yes actually. I just had a talk with the villager that had sent out the plea for help to our guild. He gave me all that information and more. He told me that a good place to go so we can find the monster, is in the forest. He also said that, since the monster only comes out once a month and we just missed it, we're going to have to stay here for that amount of time."

Gajeel gave her a blank stare, "Why hadn't we left earlier? Did you not know that it only comes once a month?"

Levy gave him an awkward laugh, scratching the back of her head. "Oops, sorry. But at least we have all the supplies to spend a month here in the woods."

Gajeel grumbled something Levy couldn't exactly hear, but she chose to ignore it. She started picking up their belongings, heading for the woods. Well, that is until Gajeel grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

Levy glanced back at him, "To the forest. Where else would I be going?" Gajeel gave her a look that you would give someone if they suddenly started growing mushrooms on their head.

"Why would you be doing that when it's almost night? We're not risking the monster being out there while we're trying to set up camp. We can wait until tomorrow."

Levy pouted, "And where should we go then?"

Gajeel smirked, "A Inn of course. Where else?" Levy rolled her eyes, but silently agreed with him. There was no point in taking a chance right now.

Finally finding a small inn, 'Who knew that it would take so long?' Gajeel and Levy opened the door and walked in. The lobby of the inn was small and dark, much like the village they are in. The walls were moldy and wet looking, probably from all the water being thrown on the buildings near it. The room smelled as well. Oh god did it smell.

Since Gajeel had 'super' smelling abilities, he could smell even the slightest thing, and in this room, the once called gift is a hell-given curse. 'Oh god...' Gajeel placed a hand over his nose and mouth. "I can taste it!"

Levy glanced over at her partner, turning away with a roll of her eyes when the inn manager asked for their information and the classics. She hand the man all their information and that they were there to defeat the monster that had been tormenting the village.

The manager said everything was free for the night and to enjoy, handing them their room's key. The pair walked away, looking for their room. 'Wait. Room?' Gajeel eyes popped out of his head and he slid a look over at Levy. He blushed slightly, turning his head to the side in a flash. "Hey Levy?" She hummed in response. "U-Umm... Are we supposed to share one bed?" Levy stopped in her tracks, eyes wide with realization and a major blush making its way up her neck.

"Oh no! I forgot to get two rooms!" Levy started waving her hands around, "How can I forget something like that?!"

Gajeel sighed, "Its fine. I can just sleep on the floor." Levy looked up at him.

"I can't do that to you Gajeel."

"Then how are we going to do this." They made it to their room and he gazed at it for a minute before talking again. "We need to decide."

Levy only stared at him, fiddling with her hands. "H-How about we just share the bed? I-It can't be that bad..." She moved her head to the side, "It's only a suggestion. After all, you're the one who was sick the entire here."

Gajeel stared off into space in thought and shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Levy did her best to hide her small smile, but it only grew and she had to cover it with her hand.

Levy grabbed his hand, "Okay then! Let's get some sleep!" Gajeel blushed at the contact but coughed slightly and muttered his agreement.

Once they were comfortable enough in the rather large bed for the room, they turned in opposite directions and started to doze off. Well that is until a loud thunder rolled over the hills surrounding the forest and village.

Levy jumped, grasping a hand full of blanket and balling herself up. Gajeel noticed the movement on the other side of the bed and rolled over so he was facing Levy's back, sighing once he realized she was shaking. He closed his eyes, faking sleep, and moved his arm over to Levy and wrapped it around.

Levy noticed the movement and started to uncurl herself, feeling tension she didn't know she had in her melt away. She turned her head to see if Gajeel was asleep, and seeing that he was, she lowered her eyelids slightly and moved her back to their original position. Laying her head back on her pillow, Levy fell into a comforting and warm sleep.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy woke up early the next morning, gathered everything and looked around the town. By the time they were done with that, it was already around 7:00pm. It wasn't that long of a walk before they found the perfect spot to camp for a month- There was a river to the left, berry bushes to the right, and woods everywhere else. Even though they didn't walk very long, the two collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"Great camping spot, eh?" Gajeel rolled over to his back raising a hand to cover his eyes from the sun. Levy sat up, looking over at her partner and blinking at him before regarding her surroundings.

Levy nodded, "Yeah, I have to agree. We have everything we will need." She stood up, dusted herself off, and walked towards the river.

Gajeel moved his hand away from his eyes, "Whatcha doin'?" Levy glanced over at hi, but returned her attention to the river. Gajeel rolled his eyes, stood up and walked over to her. "What are you looking at?" Gajeel's eyes widened a bit as he saw what she was examining. There was this sort of foot print, a rather large one at that. It didn't even seem human. "Is that-?"

"A foot print? Yes." Levy placed a finger on her lips, slightly pouting as she thought. 'Is this what we are up against?'

Gajeel eyed her with a bored expression before turning on his heel and walking away to set up camp. Which reminds him… "Hey Levy? Why do we only have one tent?"

Levy blinked as she turned around to see Gajeel observing their bags and the tent. "Wha-?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Weren't we supposed to bring two tents?"

"We were?"

"We were."

"Oh… Well… Where is the other tent then?"

Gajeel faced palmed. 'She is going to be the death of me one day…' He sighed as he slid his hand down his face, "Oh never mind." Levy eyed him curiously, shrugging before examining the foot print once again. Gajeel picked up the tent, eyeballing it as he dragged it away from their other things.

Upon finding the perfect spot for the tent, Gajeel plopped down and began to set up the tent. Well tried to at least… 'Where the hell is this piece supposed to go? It says here, but it doesn't fit! What the-?' Gajeel slammed the piece in the place it 'should' go. The piece had went in, but then Gajeel realized that it was the wrong spot and tried to take it back out…

But it wouldn't budge.

* * *

"This thing can just go die!" Levy jumped from her spot by the fire she made, dropping the book she was reading. She blinked at him before glaring.

"Seriously? Calm down. It's just a tent, it shouldn't have taken you this long." Gajeel, and he wouldn't admit this if questioned, pouted at her. Levy rolled her eyes as she walked over to Gajeel, taking the pole that was in his hand. As soon as she reached her hand out to grab it, she realized her mistake… 'Eep!' She retracted her hand from the pole. 'My hand… Touched his hand… Ugh.' Gajeel gave her a bewildered look, but shrugged and continued to do absolutely nothing with the pole but stare at it.

Levy sighed as she reached out her hand again to grab the pole, but this time far away from Gajeel's own hand. Gajeel raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he watched her put the tent together in under 10 minutes.

His jaw dropped as he set his eyes upon a well-constructed tent. 'I hate the world…' He grumbled as he made his way into the rather roomy tent, setting up their sleeping bags and materials. Levy giggled a little as she put out the fire, climbing into the tent once she was done. She saw her sleeping bag on the one side, holding her book against her chest as she crawled over towards it. Gajeel glanced over at her, but didn't say anything and rolled over on his sleeping bag so his back was facing her. Levy ignored him. She flipped open her book and began reading once more.

* * *

It was around 11:00pm when Levy decided to put her book down and try and rest for a couple hours. She closed her eyes, her mind going into overdrive. 'I can't believe we'll be here for a month…Together… In a tent… In the woods... By ourselves.' Levy sighed as she snuggled into her sleeping bag more. 'I can smell his scent…' She inhaled a little bit. 'He smells so good…' Levy's eyes widen as she squealed and sat up. 'I did **not** just think that about Gajeel! Well… I guess its fine. But I definitely wasn't prepared for that.'

Gajeel, who was somehow right next to Levy in his sleeping bag, blinked awake. Although Levy hadn't realized it yet. As Levy continues to have her inner turmoil, Gajeel was going through his own. But soon enough Levy had fallen asleep, leaving Gajeel the only one awake. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She, of course, snuggled into the embrace which caused Gajeel to blush.

'I wonder… When did I… Start feeling this way?'

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _'I hate this guild… Especially that idiot Natsu.'_

Gajeel, a new member of Fairy Tail, was definitely not used to… This. The guild itself wasn't particularly bad or anything, but the people in it were rather, how to put it, 'special'. Let special, special. Like beyond the specialest unicorn. Beyond all that. 'Wait… Unicorn? I've been hanging around these people for far too long...' Just as this thought crossed Gajeel's mind, he was hit with a lump of mashed potatoes in the face. His face got red, not out of embarrassment, but fury. He glared at the culprit.

Natsu was going to die today.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing idiot?!" Gajeel stormed over to Natsu and grabbed him by his scarf and glared. Natsu, never being one to back down, glared back.

"Eh, get off you lump of iron!" Natsu tried to detach Gajeel's hands from his scarf, but Gajeel was having none of it. No more Mr. Nice guy. Well… he was never really nice to begin with.

'Eh, oh well.'

And before he knew it, he was on the ground.

"Ugh. Natsu! Do you seriously have to pick a fight with _everyone_? God… What am I going to do with you?" Lucy snatched Natsu's wrist and dragged him over to the bar where Gray and Erza were.

"Not give me to Erza." Natsu gave Lucy the puppy dog face to which Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Just… Behave for once."

Gajeel stared at the two's retreating backs as he still sat on the floor in shock. "Hey, would you like a hand?" Gajeel blinked before looking at the hand in front of him, slowly moving his eyes upward to see a rather small girl.

"Wha-?"

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Wha-?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "My name is Levy and I am asking you if you need help."

Gajeel continued to stare at her before finally answering, "Why are you offering to help me? I was the one that hurt you and your friends…" Levy hummed as she took his hand and helped pull him up.

"That's what family are supposed to do; help each other when they fall." She gave him a dazzling smile, one that made even HIS heart pound against his chest. Gajeel gave her a small smile, which she took as a 'we are friends'.

 _"My name is Gajeel."_

* * *

Gajeel gazed at the girl in his arms. 'Why was she so nice to me when I had hurt her…?' He sighed as he felt her cuddle closer to his chest. 'Why… Why does being so close to her… Make me feel so happy?' He ran his fingers through his hair, admiring how soft it is as it slipped past his fingertips. Gajeel smiled. This reminds him of the time of the cherry blossom tree festival.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _"Ahem."_

"As you all may know, the cherry blossom festival is tomorrow, meaning we as a Guild have to help set everything up. Any volunteers?" Everyone in the guild ran over to the guild master, asking for a job and gaining it and so on so forth. Well almost everyone. Lucy was sick and wasn't there, Natsu was off somewhere with Happy, and Gajeel was being his normal loner self and sitting at one of the far tables in the guild hall.

'Ugh… A festival.' Gajeel grumbled as he slumped lower in his seat. There was no way he was going to one of those with all of Magnolia there- too many people crowded in one area. Gajeel looked away from the crowd towards the door, trying to think of a plan that would get him out of there. But no such plan was made, for a certain someone walked up to him.

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy chirped as she made her way from the crowd over to Gajeel. "Are you going to sign up for the festival?"

"No."

Levy looked taken aback, but she continued her journey forward to her 'friend'. "Why not? Everyone in the guild helps out?"

"Guess everyone isn't this time."

Levy pouted, "Please? You can help me out with the decorations. I'm a little short to reach everything."

"Why don't you go ask those two people in your group?"

"They both have jobs of their own."

"So what makes you think that I don't have something to do that day other than setting up a festival?"

 _ *****Time Skip*****_

Gajeel sulked as he was dragged around by Levy, helping her hang decorations throughout the town. 'This isn't how I planned to go…' He observed everything around him. The blossom trees were pink and their petals were fluttering down, people watching them from underneath, mesmerized. Picnics were going on-family and friends gathering together- beneath the trees sitting on a blanket. There was laughter everywhere Gajeel looked. Laughter by the trees, laughter by the town shops, laughter in the field- laughter everywhere and anywhere. It wasn't like Gajeel hated laughter, it's just that in his old guild, there wasn't any. Nor in the town they were in. Everything was sort of… Dull.

It was around thirty more minutes until Gajeel and Levy were finally done with decorating the town. Levy decided she was going to go help out Lucy with the drinks, so Gajeel was left alone. He sighed as he sat down by one of the cherry blossom trees along with the others. He looked up as he saw a pink feather fall the ground. 'So this is what the fuss was all about… I don't see anything extravagant about it.' He looked around for the petite mage he has been walking around with, but couldn't find her. 'Wonder where she went…'

Gajeel fell back onto the ground, gazing up at the blossom trees and watching the petals fall. It's a pretty view, watching as petals fell to the ground, one that Gajeel could watch forever. He sighed as he placed his arms behind his head, lowering his eye lids as he continues to watch the petals, feeling the wind pick up. 'What a nice day… Is this why everyone here celebrates this?' Gajeel's eye lids lowered, almost completely closed. 'Hmm…' Before drifting off entirely, he saw a person walk over to him. Then sleep overtook him.

It was around 8:00pm when Gajeel finally woke up. He tried to sit up, but for some reason, he wasn't able to sit up. 'Wait… What?' He looked down, and to his surprise, Levy was sound asleep on his chest. Gajeel blinked a couple times, but then fireworks were shot above him, which shocked the heck out of him. But what shocked him more was the fact Levy was still asleep. 'She cannot be human…' He sighed for the umpteenth time that day and relaxed his body.

 _He was going to be there a while._

* * *

Gajeel stared at the back of Levy's slender neck. How could she just… Fall asleep in his arms when he had hurt her back then? It just seemed so impossible for that to happen. How could someone so perfect like Levy want to be friends with someone like himself who only hurts the people he cares about? It just makes no sense. Gajeel huffed, 'These thoughts aren't going to get me anywhere… I just need some sleep before tomorrow. Yeah only sleep is making me think this way…'

He looked back down at Levy. 'How can she sleep so peacefully while I'm here laying awake?' Gajeel eye lids lower, 'at least she is getting her rest.' Levy squirmed a little before getting comfortable again. Gajeel smiled.

'… Maybe I am in love with her...'

* * *

 ** _*Authors note*_**

 ** _So yeeeaaah. That happened. ^^' Again, I'm sorry for taking so long with all my stories, including this one. I've just had so much to deal with lately... I'll make the next one even longer. Thanks for reading! ^^_**


End file.
